


Beware the Suntouched Special Reserve

by BurnsLikeIce



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bondage, Drunken Shenanigans, Humor, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Safe For Sarabi, Porn With Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnsLikeIce/pseuds/BurnsLikeIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back it was probably not the brightest idea to experiment with an unknown magical artifact after drinking several glasses of fine elven wine, but Aethas found he couldn’t complain about the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Wonder What This Does?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve dared type an “adult” scene. I’ve illustrated plenty of x-rated artwork but never before have I crafted such situations in text.  
> This tale is in two parts. The first is the Explicit Content while the second features the Humorous bit. That said, this is the most ridiculous WoW fanfic I have yet written. It’s absurd and without any redeeming qualities to make one think it actual literature. It spawned from a lucid dream that I’m positive resulted from the amount of Sin’dorei related fanfiction I’ve been reading lately.

          Archmage Aethas Sunreaver was feeling extremely frustrated. He’d lost a good deal of power and influence in the wake of Jaina Proudmore’s unwarranted hostilities towards his people. The Kirin Tor was supposed to be Neutral, dammit! She had no right to purge Dalaran of his Sunreavers! To make matters even worse, the organization he’d previously been an important part of was now firmly aligned with the Alliance. It was simply intolerable!

          The red headed elf stalked through his chambers looking for anything that might help calm his temper. As he reached for a glass of wine he spied a small item sitting innocently on the bedside table, the gleaming surface catching his interest. Aethas picked up the gold ring and turned it over in his hand. It was a thing he’d acquired more out of curiosity than anything else. The undecipherable violet script etched into the outside had intrigued him, as had the feeling of arcane power locked within. He’d already established that it wouldn’t cause harm, but had yet to discover what it actually did. The Blood Elf sat down on his bed, downed the remainder of the glass of wine, and decided that this was as good a time as any to find out the ring’s secrets. He took a deep breath and slipped the bit of jewelry onto his finger.

          After a few seconds the decorative script began to glow. Aethas watched in fascination as the light formed an opaque violet mist which began to flow from the ring in thin tendrils. The Mage’s eyebrows shot up as felt the mist moving over his skin. It was a pleasant feeling of warmth with a hint of arcane electricity. Green eyes stared in rapt fascination as the mist wound up his arm and across his torso. He couldn’t help but draw in a sharp breath as one of the tendrils passed over his right nipple. As the mist continued to flow across his body Aethas started to feel aroused and decided to remove his clothing. Soon the Mage was laying naked on the bed, moaning in pleasure as the arcane tendrils caressed his skin. The violet light seemed to respond to his thoughts, moving to focus on certain areas while leaving others untouched.

          The Blood Elf’s arousal grew as the mist flowed around him. He felt himself grow hard as the small tendrils wrapped around his cock and balls, merging to form a larger tentacle. Aethas gave a startled yelp as the tendril suddenly tightened around the base of his cock. He tried to sit up but the mist had other plans. Thick tentacles suddenly wrapped around his wrists and ankles, firmly securing his limbs against the mattress. Panic began to rise as the Mage realized he couldn’t free himself from the mist’s grasp. He opened his mouth to call for help but was quickly choked into silence as the violet light surged over his tongue forming a surprisingly solid gag. Another tendril slithered over his eyes to form a violet blindfold. Aethas whined helplessly as the mist continued its exploration of his body unimpeded.

*** *** *** *** *** ***

          Grand Magister Rommath paused in the hallway as a sudden wave of arcane energy ran down his spine. He looked around in an attempt to locate the source and noticed an odd violet glow emanating from behind Sunreaver’s closed door. The raven haired Mage wondered what the young fool was up to gathering that much arcane magic in one spot. Determined to stop Aethas from doing whatever it was he was doing, Rommath barged through the door without bothering to knock only to immediately halt in shock at the sight that greeted him.

          Aethas was lying nude and spread-eagle on the bed, his limbs bound by thick ropes of arcane mist. The red haired elf was whimpering and moaning past the gag in his mouth as numerous violet tendrils caressed his body. Rommath took several halting steps forward, so focused on the prone figure that he didn’t notice a violet tendril creeping towards him. The Grand Magister jumped as something slithered up his leg but failed to escape the mist’s grasp. The sensation of warm arcane electricity on his skin sounded alarm bells in the older Mage’s head as the mist pulled him towards the bed. 

          As a magic-induced haze descended upon the raven haired elf’s mind, his body began to respond to the intimate caresses of the arcane tendrils. Rommath wasn’t aware he’d begun to remove his robes until he felt silk sheets against his bare legs. The elder Mage felt a pang of overwhelming arousal as he gazed down upon the magically bound figure. Part of him knew that the magic in the violet mist was responsible for this sudden desire, but as the Grand Magister reached out to touch the younger elf he found he really didn’t care to fight against the manipulation.

*** *** *** *** *** ***

          Aethas couldn’t tell how much time had passed since he’d put on the enchanted ring, but it seemed like hours if not eternity. The mist held him in a continuous state of extreme arousal but he had yet to be allowed to experience orgasm. The arcane tendrils never ceased in their ministrations and the constant magical contact left him panting. It was exquisite torture.

          His entire body suddenly twitched as what felt like actual fingers began to trail along the overstimulated skin of his right leg. The gentle touch moved upwards until a hand firmly squeezed his thigh, eliciting a small whimper from behind the gag. Another hand settled lightly on his hipbone and began slowly travelling across his abdomen up to his chest, where the fingers rubbed and pinched his left nipple for a moment before doing the same to his right. The hand on his thigh moved to cup his balls briefly before moving upwards to lightly stroke the length of his erection. 

          Aethas distantly realized that he should be concerned about some anonymous person entering his private room and touching him so intimately, but the stranger’s caress felt too good to worry about who those hands belonged to. All coherent thought suddenly fled the red head’s mind as he felt the fingernails of one of those hands dig into his skin and scrape along his ribs. He wanted more of that; wanted the stranger to leave marks on his skin. The Mage would have begged for more if not for the gag in his mouth, so he settled for moaning wantonly.

          Both hands pulled away, eliciting a disappointed whimper from the bound Blood Elf. A moment later Aethas felt the mattress shift and realized his unknown paramour had joined him on the bed. This was confirmed when someone straddled his waist and leaned forward, the unmistakable bulge of an erection pressing against his abdomen. The stranger was male then, not that the red head cared overly much at that point.

          A soft mouth descended upon his left nipple, the warm tongue swirling around the areola as teeth nipped teasingly at the nub. The hands returned to his torso; long fingernails scratching multiple trails down his sides. Aethas writhed under the mixed sensation of pleasure with just a hint of pain. The mouth switched to his other nipple for a few moments before trailing kisses up to his throat, where the teeth bit into the unmarred flesh. The bite sent shivers of ecstasy down Aethas’s spine and he moaned loudly as he angled his head back to allow that mouth more access to his neck. The teeth released their hold and the tongue licked the bruised flesh before that wonderful mouth shifted so that the lips brushed the Mage’s ear.

          “You make the most delightful noises through that gag,” a vaguely familiar voice whispered. “I wonder at the sounds you’d make without it.” Aethas felt the violet mist composing his gag slowly disperse. Soft lips began trailing kisses along his jaw, and then those lips were pressed against his own. The red headed elf eagerly allowed the other to explore inside his mouth with that roving tongue. As the stranger pulled away from the kiss he nipped at Aethas’s lower lip with considerable force. The young Mage groaned in ecstatic pleasure at the coppery taste of his own blood.

          As the lips continued their journey across his body they alternated between biting and kissing, leaving many a mark on the flushed skin. One of the hands slipped down between Aethas’s legs to grope his ass, fingers teasing as a large arcane tentacle slipped inside his entrance. The red head gasped and whimpered as the tentacle stretched him ever wider. It differed from the others roaming his body in that it secreted a slick residue as it wriggled inside him. The Mage took a second to appreciate the magic of the ring.

          The bound Blood Elf whined in protest as the tentacle pulled out, only to yelp in surprise as the tendrils wrapped around his legs suddenly forced the limbs upwards. The stranger’s weight shifted off of him, which drew out another mournful moan at the loss of contact. The feeling of a tongue against the head of his cock, however, was enough to make Aethas start gasping with desire. The tongue swirled over the sensitive skin as a hot mouth descended upon his straining erection. The Mage made a strangled noise as a strong hand wrapped around the base of his cock and gave it a firm squeeze. At the same time the mouth went to work sucking and licking until a steady stream of gasps, whimpers and moans was flowing from the red head.

          Just as Aethas thought he couldn’t last much longer the mouth withdrew with one final lick from the tongue. He soon felt fingernails scratch down the outside of his thighs as something pressed against his arse. “Oh yes, please, please, please, pleeeaaasssee,” the Blood Elf begged, nearly incoherent with desire as he realized exactly what was happening. There was an amused chuckle followed by the hands moving to grasp his hips. The grip tightened as the stranger’s hard cock slowly penetrated the Mage. Aethas was panting by the time the other elf was completely inside him. The pair remained motionless for a moment before the cock pulled out only to thrust back inside, causing the red head a magnificent combination of pain and pleasure. The thrusting continued at an intolerably slow pace causing the young elf to beg for more. “P-please, fuck me harder,” he pleaded. In answer the pace sped up considerably and soon both elves were breathing heavily. Suddenly the other elf stopped and leaned forward.

          “Would you like to see me when you come,” the voice asked silkily. “Y-yes, please,” Aethas responded. He blinked as the violet “blindfold” lifted from his eyes. Alarm flashed across his face as he met the lust-filled gaze of the Grand Magister, whose body was also wrapped in tendrils of violet mist. Silent shock quickly gave way to shouts of pleasure as Rommath resumed fucking him. The pace quickened; every thrust more forceful than the last until the older Mage was slamming his cock into Aethas so vigorously that the stout wooden bed was groaning in protest with every impact. The younger elf screamed wordlessly when he finally came. His body trembled as Rommath continued to pound into him for another few minutes. The raven haired elf finally came with an animalistic growl, his long fingernails digging into the other’s hips hard enough to draw blood.

          As the last echoes of their orgasms faded away, so too did the tendrils of arcane energy. As soon as the tentacles released their hold on the pair, the Grand Magister rolled off his lover and collapsed atop the crimson sheets beside Aethas. Both elves were still out of breath from their amorous exertions. As the last of the violet mist dissipated, Rommath reached over and removed the inscribed golden ring from the younger Mage’s finger. Green eyes studied the item briefly before placing it upon the bedside table.

          “I hope you’ve learned a lesson about playing with mysterious arcane artifacts,” the elder Mage said wryly. “I think I’ll take that ring and keep it somewhere safe where foolish elves can’t accidentally use it.”

          The possibility for future intentional use of the ring was silently implied. Aethas closed his eyes and snuggled against the Grand Magister, one arm wrapped possessively around the other elf’s bare torso. This certainly wasn’t what he’d been expecting when he put that ring on, but the red headed elf decided he was very pleased with the result.


	2. Hey Guys, I Have An Idea!

         Lor’themar Theron, holding a half-full wine bottle and flanked on either side by Halduron Brightwing and Lady Liadrin, was in search of his missing advisor. The group had been enjoying a rather fine vintage of Suntouched Special Reserve after a meeting, but the raven haired Mage had left after only a single glass. The others had continued to partake of the wine and five bottles later the trio was well and truly intoxicated. It had been the Regent Lord’s idea to track down their wayward Grand Magister, although no one was clear on exactly why it was important they do so.

         The trio traipsed giddily though the halls of Sunfury Spire, earning quite a few strange glances from the guards. They’d just started the third chorus of a rather bawdy song the Ranger General had heard in a tavern when Lady Liadrin noticed an open door. The three inebriated Blood Elves quieted down enough to peek into the room without alerting the sleeping occupants. Even through their drunken haze they realized the priceless nature of what they saw.

         “Hey,” whispered Halduron gleefully, mischief glinting in his eyes. “I have an idea!”

*** *** *** *** *** ***

         Jaina Proudmore smiled as she listened to Anduin Wrynn telling her about his most recent studies regarding the Light. The Prince had accompanied his father to Dalaran for the day, and the pair were currently sharing a meal with their host and the blue dragon Kalecgos, who was in his mortal guise. A soft knock announced the presence of a servant who, at a nod from the Mage, entered and placed a package upon the table beside her. 

         “This just arrived for you, my lady,” the servant respectfully informed her. “It’s been checked for dangerous spells and none were found. The messenger claimed it to be an urgent delivery.”

         “Thank you, Sebastian,” Jaina replied absently as she examined the ornately wrapped package. The servant removed himself from the room at a final nod of dismissal from his mistress. The ostentatious red and gold bundle reminded Jaina of the Sin’dorei, but it couldn’t possibly be from any of them. She reached for the attached note and gasped as she recognized the wax seal on the envelope.

         “What’s wrong, Jaina,” asked Kalec worriedly. He leaned over so he could see what had so shocked his beloved. The blue dragon’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “It bears the official stamp of the Regent Lord of Quel’Thalas!” Looks of surprise and curiosity were shared among the table’s occupants. Jaina cautiously unwrapped the package to reveal a bottle of wine. “Suntouched Special Reserve,” she read from the label. “I’ve heard of this, though never had a chance to taste it. It’s supposed to have a magical quality to it. Why on Azeroth would Lor’themar send me a bottle of wine?”

         “Open the letter and find out,” suggested Varian. Jaina did just that, albeit with more caution than letter opening usually entailed. There was no telling if this might not be some kind of retaliation for her purging of the Sunreavers from the Kirin Tor. Light knew she’s locked horns with Lor’themar more than once on that subject already and Blood Elves were not known for their forgiving nature. A folded note and several photographs fell out as she tipped the open envelope sideways. As everyone caught sight of the photos, their eyes widened to comical proportions.

         Clearly visible in the first photograph was sight of Aethas Sunreaver asleep on an opulent bed of crimson silk. What was so shocking was the fact that he was apparently cuddling against another male Blood Elf with long raven hair. Both were nude and, based upon the unique design of the red tattoos, the second elf had to be none other than Grand Magister Rommath! Jaina made a small choking noise and picked up the other photo. The second photograph was just as shocking. The original two had been joined on the bed by three others, although thankfully the new additions were still fully clothed. At the far side of the bed the lithe form of Lady Liadrin could be seen running her fingers through Aethas’s red hair. Sunreaver had lifted his head and was looking at the camera with an expression of sleepy confusion, his arm still firmly draped around Rommath’s torso. The Grand Magister was very much awake and sporting a murderous expression on his face with one arm reaching towards the viewer. His attempt to grab the camera was thwarted by a laughing Halduron Brightwing, who was restraining the furious Mage as the bed’s final occupant took the photograph. Lor’themar Theron was smiling rakishly as he held the camera, mischief clearly visible in his good eye. All three clothed elves sported a tell-tale pink flush to their ear tips and cheeks, and a familiar wine bottle was clearly visible in the background. 

         No one said a word for several moments as they took in the details of the photographs. Jaina blinked several times before shaking her head in an attempt to rid her mind of the images she’d seen. She swiftly set aside the photos and picked up the note, reading it out loud for all to hear.

 

_“To Archmage Jaina Proudmore._  
          _“We offer our sincerest thanks for facilitating the return of Aethas Sunreaver to our glorious city. He has proven instrumental in convincing our Grand Magister to loosen up a bit. Truly a miraculous feat._  
          _“We hope you enjoy this gift of a most spectacular bottle of Suntouched Special Reserve. Be assured it is from a VERY good year. Do drink it all at once as it will surely improve your temperament. After all, it’s done wonders for Rommath and he’s had a stick up his arse far longer than you have._  
          _“Signed, Lor’themar Theron, Regent Lord of Quel’Thalas, Halduron Brightwing, Ranger General, and Lady Liadrin, Blood Knight Matriarch.”_

 

         Jaina’s voice had grown considerably cold by the time she finished reading the letter. The intensity of her glare was such that it was a wonder the offending parchment didn’t burst into flames. The Mage made a movement as if intending to destroy the note, but Kalecgos rescued it from her grasp. He turned the page over as additional writing caught his eye.

         “Oh look, there’s something written on the back here,” Kalec noticed, and then began to read aloud:

 

_“Aethas was once in the Kirin Tor_  
_But Jaina kicked him out the door_  
_He moved to Silvermoon City instead_  
_Where he’s often found in Rommath’s bed_  
_And sometimes even the floor”_

         “It’s signed by Halduron Brightwing,” stated Kalec, amusement clear in his voice. The former Aspect of Magic sat the note down beside the photographs and lifted his eyes to meet Jaina’s. The Mage bore a facial expression that the blue dragon had never seen on her before. She seemed divided between indignant fury and reluctant amusement with a hint of disbelieving confusion.

         “It’s not a very good limerick,” observed Varian. Anduin looked up at his father. “It’s not that bad when you consider the Ranger General was probably completely smashed when he wrote it,” the Prince countered. The King found he couldn’t argue that point. Kalec reached over and picked up the bottle of elven wine. He examined it intently for several moments before finally nodding in satisfaction.

         “It isn’t cursed or poisoned. The only magic I can detect is part of the wine itself, so it’s safe to drink,” he stated. “Anyone care for a glass?”

         “Oh what the hell,” sighed Jaina. “Maybe it’ll help me remove the image of a Blood Elf orgy from my brain.” And with that the bottle was uncorked and Anduin was allowed a single glass while the remainder was liberally shared between the three adults.

*** *** *** *** *** ***

*** *** *** *** *** ***

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you readers enjoyed this little tale. It ended with a bonus illustration.
> 
> Irony: A M/M erotic fanfic written by an asexual female. Couldn't help but point that out.
> 
> Edit: EEP! Sorry...seems I accidentally left off the last couple of sentences. All fixed now.


End file.
